Divasto's Darkknights: Trial by Fire
by Jerome Hunter
Summary: Fledgling Mercenary units first mission. First in a series of three short stories.


Trial by Fire  
  
Chapter 1  
  
January 1st, 3053  
  
Outreach, Federate Commonwealth  
  
Captain Matt Divasto sat wearily behind his desk. He needed to find a contract for his fledgling mercenary group and fast. His demi-company was piloting some high tech machines. And as everyone knows with high tech comes high maintenance bills. So far he had only gotten small offers with little combat or chance to earn C-Bills.  
  
Sitting there feeling the weight of the world upon him he was recalled to a simpler time- the old days. Those days were not so far removed but the Clan War made that time seem so distant. Back then he was just a lance commander in Herman's Hussars.  
  
The Hussars had been a combined arms battalion with two companies of Mechs and an armor company. As he remembered those times the events ran forward from his first Mech assignment to his battles for worlds whose names escaped his grasp but the events that took place on them were still vivid in his mind's eye. He continued to recall battles with an almost jovial feeling until his memories came to the defense of Antares.  
  
Antares had been a minor industrial planet. The planet's inhabitants were peaceful people who had not been affected by the succession wars due to their relatively small significance within the Inner Sphere. Thus unlike other planets it's landscape had not been savaged by exploding missiles or autocannon rounds nor the burning caress of a laser's or PPC's hellish beam. Matt remember fondly many a hike into the woods on his R&R time. Yet he remembered even more distinctly the reason for which he found himself upon that planet, Clan Jade Falcon was coming like a tornado across the lush plains to destroy what these simple people held dear. Having no militia of their own the government had contracted Herman's Hussars.  
  
The Hussars had arrived on planet in early January to face the clan assault. Just in time to meet their own destruction.  
  
Now those memories began to shape in his mind's eye almost two years after the destruction of what he once was:  
  
"Watch it Knight." Came the call as Matt swung his Victor's torso to face the Ryoken coming over the rocky ridge to his left.  
  
"I've got the bastard Trey." Matt responded over the comm to his lance mate Sgt. Dan "Trey" Wilks. Cooly Matt lined the cross hairs for his autocannon over the left leg of the oncoming Ryoken. Seeing the crosshairs pulse gold he pulled the trigger and sent a salvo from his Pontiac 100 Autocannon/20 across the field towards the Clan Mech. The autocannon rounds tore into the Ryoken's left knee joint, at first tearing away armor until the rounds wormed inside and ate away at the ferrotitanium bones and myomer fibers attaching the lower half the Mech's leg to the thigh.  
  
Following Matt's lead Trey in his Catapult sent thirty missiles at the Clan Mech. Over half found their target and impacted across the Ryoken. The combined fury of the two attacks were too much for the Clan pilot to handle as his Mech went crashing to the ground snapping the lower left leg clean off.  
  
Matt saw Trey moving in for the kill but stopped him. "We don't have time Trey. I want revenge for Falcon and Gunner too but we need to link up with Hussar One at the rendezvous point for evac."  
  
"Roger that Knight. Returning to formation," replied Trey as he moved his Catapult into a position off to Matt's right.  
  
"Hussar One. This is Knight. Over."  
  
"Roger that Knight. What is your ETA? Over," came the calm voice of Major Edwin Herman.  
  
"We are ten klicks out from Nav Pheta. ETA fifteen minutes. Be advised we lost Gunner and his Hunchback in the last valley. He may have punched out but have no rescue beacon on our scopes. Over."  
  
"Understood Knight. I'm sorry about Gunner. He was a good warrior."  
  
"Hussar One, Knight, this is Blade Three acknowledge," came the panicked cry of Lt. Desdemona McCray, the commander of strike lance Alpha, Beta company.  
  
"Blade Three this is Hussar One. What is your situation? Over."  
  
"We've got Clan heavies all over us! They've already destroyed the remnants of Charlie company and now they're pouring in on our position. Get down here we need help!"  
  
"Blade Three hold on. The rest of the unit is coming to get your people out. Hang On!"  
  
"God No! I'm burning! I'm burning!" was the final scream of Lt. McCray.  
  
"Knight link up with Ice and Archer and get over their. I'm taking the rest of Alpha there now. We'll get them out. We don't leave anyone behind."  
  
"Understood Hussar One. Good luck." With that said Matt turned his Victor to the west and throttled it into a run. "Trey turn back towards the city we have to go help the others."  
  
Matt heard Trey's voice as the Catapult turned west.  
  
"Roger that. I've got Ice and Archer on my scope they're holding position two klicks from here."  
  
Matt piloted his Victor back past the ridge line and the now abandon Ryoken. Clearing the ridge line he caught sight of Sgt. Azhir "Ice" Azeem's battered GHR-5h Grasshopper and Lt. Michelle "Archer" Lang's ARC-2S Archer.  
  
"Ice, Archer. This is Knight. Me and Trey are coming in from the west once we join up with you we'll sprint for the city."  
  
"What's going on Knight?" came Lt. Lang's voice.  
  
"Beta company got pinned down in the city and we're going in to get them out. Charlie company is gone and the rest of Alpha is going in with Hussar One. We're going to back them up."  
  
"Understood Knight." responded the calm voice of Sgt. Azeem.  
  
Reaching the clearing where Ice and Archer were positioned Matt swung his Victor over on a vector that would bring his lance in on the clanner's right flank. Kicking his mech up to speed he saw Trey's Catapult and Ice's Grasshopper sprint by on his right while Archer brought up the left edge of the formation.  
  
"Once we reach the ridge line I want Archer and Trey to taking up firing positions. You two will be the back door if we can't drive the Clanners off temporarily. Ice you and me are going to go right in on the Clanners. They should already be fighting it out with Hussar One and the rest of the unit. Acknowledge."  
  
Three affirmatives range in chorus over the comm as Matt reached the ridge. Hitting his jumpjets he soared up and forward over the ridge.  
  
What he saw astonished him. Standing in the middle of the plains was Major Herman's AS7-D Atlas with weapons blazing and the rents in its armor smoking. Next to the Atlas lay the broken form of his wife's Mech. A large whole now appeared were the cockpit of where Captain Alisha Herman's CP-10- Q Cyclops cockpit once was. Off to the Major's right was Sgt. Burns in his battered MAD-3L Marauder and Crp. Ryan's RFL-3C Rifleman. Next to them was the remains of Pt. Candace Chang's VND-1R Vindicator which was missing it's left arm and leg. And all around them were Clan Mechs. Many were broken but a good number were still standing.  
  
"Hang on Hussars were coming," Matt yelled over the comm as his Victor touched down with Ice's Grasshopper hot on his heels.  
  
"Archer and Trey support Hussar One. Ice go help Burns and Ryan."  
  
"Affirmative." came the three voices of his lancemates. Matt locked his autocannon and medium lasers onto a clan Madcat targeting Crp. Ryan. A gold dot pulsed in the middle of his crosshairs as Matt tightened his index fingers around the triggers on his control sticks. The autocannon spit out its high explosive, high velocity payload with a staccato thud. The medium lasers hit first melting armor off the Madcat's back before it was enveloped in fire by the autocannon rounds. Before the Mech fell it unleashed two PPC beams at Ryan's Rifleman. Even as the Clanner fell his beam's hellish energies washed over the right side of Ryan's Mech. Some of the ammunition bays for his autocannons must have been hit for secondary blasts tore the BattleMech limb from limb. Crp. Ryan died without a sound for he never had a chance to scream.  
  
"I need assistance immediately," Ice called over the open comm. Looking to his left he saw a Fenris and Loki combine their fire to send Ice's Grasshopper crashing to the ground. The Mech's head hit squarely on the stump of a fallen clan Masakari's foot, , crushing the cockpit and killing Sgt. Azeem.  
  
Matt lined up a shot on the Clan Daishi which had moved in to finish off the Major's Atlas. Even as Matt triggered his SRM-4 and the LRMs from Archer and Trey flew towards the Daishi the enemy warrior triggered one of his Mech's autocannons. The sub-munitions from the cannon's cluster rounds exploded all around the Atlas' grim death's head cockpit.  
  
"Hussar One come in!" Matt screamed over the comm. The only reply from the Major was the whispering hiss of static.  
  
"Mercenary Commander this is Star Captain Reginald Pryde. You will surrender. Now!" demanded the enemy commander over a wide beam frequency.  
  
"I challenge you, Star Captain, to a trial by combat. I win you give us twenty-four hours to evacuate and salvage our equipment. If I lose you will treat my people with honor for they have fought as best they could with their out dated equipment," Matt replied as he moved his Mech towards the Clan Daishi.  
  
"I accept your challenge. My warriors will abide by this battle. We will begin in thirty seconds." With that the clan Mechs moved back behind their commander.  
  
Matt sized up his Clan opponent quickly. The enemy Mech had many gaping holes in its torso due to the Major's earlier autcannon fire and Trey and Archer's missile barrages. Matt knew that if he was to win he must exploit that weakness. Matt watched his chronometer count down to zero. Almost immediately a pair of PPC beams rocked his Mech as they melted around two tons of armor from his Mech's right and left torso. Matt returned fire with his medium lasers as he cut to the right. His lasers melted a scar across the Daishi's left leg as it moved right. Autocannon rounds flew past his cockpit as the Daishi opened fire once again. A few of the rounds connected and blew armor off his right shoulder.  
  
Realizing he couldn't win this kind of fight Matt cut his movement to the right and charged the Daishi. The other pilot sensing that victory was near and let Matt get closer so that the next shot would be assured. Matt depressed the trigger for his Pontiac 100 autocannon and let fly with the last of its ammo. The autocannon rounds tore into the Daishi's right arm blowing it clean off in a shower of sparks and green coolant. The loss of the arm caused the clan pilot to lose his balance just long enough that Matt could trigger his Victor's jump jets. The Daishi fired but due to the upward motion of the Victor the Clan pilot only hit with half his weapons. Those shots that did connect tore off the lower half of the Victor's right leg. Matt lost control as his Mech lost its balance. He struggled to compensate for the loss but realized he wouldn't be able to clear the enemy Mech as he intended so he adjusted his trajectory to land on the enemy mech. As his Mech crashed down on the Daishi it's eighty ton bulk crushed the upper torso of the clan Mech and killed the Star Captain.  
  
"It is done." Declared a new voice over the comm line. "Star Captain Reginald Pryde has fallen. You have won your twenty-four hours. We will return then. Be gone for we will not show such mercy again." Stated this new voice as the Clan Mechs turned and retreated.  
  
Matt immediately opened his comm link "Status report." he commanded.  
  
"Trey here. We have three operational Mechs not including your Victor which, if you haven't noticed yet, is missing both its legs. Of the down Mechs only Patricia McDaniels and Candace Chang were able to eject."  
  
"Understood. Sgt. Burns?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What was so important that Blade Three ordered you to defend this place?"  
  
"Crp. Ryan had found a Star League weapons cache which was uncovered during the fighting when the capital building was destroyed."  
  
"Message received. You've got four hours to open it up. If it isn't open by then I want you to help Trey and Archer with the salvage effort. If you get it open you will be in charge of the DropShip crews when they go in to load all valuable materials and Mechs onto the DropShip."  
  
"I read you sir."  
  
"DropShip Command. This is Knight. You will put down at my coordinates."  
  
"Understood Captain."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
January 1st, 3053  
  
Outreach, Federate Commonwealth  
  
Captian Matt Divasto was brought back to reality by a swift knock at his office's large wooden door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The door slid open and in walked Lt. Michelle Lang wearing her dress uniform. The Darkknight's uniform consisted of black boots, black pants, a white high neck non collared shirt, a black long coat with the unit's insignia (a black knight standing against a white field with sword upraised) on the right side of her chest and medals on her left with rank on the collar. A black beret with a smaller unit insignia topped off the ensemble. She sat down in the chair before his desk and looked as tired as Matt felt.  
  
"Any new offers Matt?" she asked. The Darkknights were a close unit so when not in public they addressed each other by name.  
  
"Not realy Michelle, thought I did get a call from Dan who said he and Patricia had a possibility. They're supposed to show up anytime now."  
  
Just then Matt's secretary came on the intercom. "Lt. McDaniels and Sgt. Wilks are here to see you along with a negotiator from the Free Worlds League."  
  
"Send them in." Matt replied. Matt and Michelle stood up and straightened out their uniforms as the door slid open.  
  
Lt. McDaniels spoke first. "Captain. May I present Mr. Randolph of the Free Worlds League."  
  
"A pleasure." Matt replied. "May I present my XO Lt. Lang," he said gesturing towards Michelle.  
  
"So what are you offering sir?" Matt asked the stout older man.  
  
"You no doubt have heard of the raiding along our Periphery border. I am authorized to offer you a contract for 2 million a month, ComStar bills, to garrison a world on our border. Contract will be until six months after the pirate band Jim's Juggernauts has been destroyed. Standard salvage rates apply as do the standard bounty for any kills. At the completion of the contract you may sign an additional contract for continued garrison work along our borders and subsequent training and combat along side some of our premiere units for as long as both parties see fit."  
  
"Sounds pretty good Mr. Randolph but I would like to talk it over with my unit. However, unless it is unanimously turned down you can considered Divasto's Darkknights on duty."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
January 2nd, 3053  
  
Outreach, Lyran Alliance  
  
Matt looked at the assembled warriors sitting in front of him as they ate the Chinese take out in his hotel room. Everyone was there. Lt Carter and his technical staff of twelve top notch technicians. Lt. Patricia McDaniels and Sgt. Dan Wilks the two members of Recon lance. Lt. Vin Burns and Sgt. Candace Chang of Strike lance. And finally Lt. Michelle Lang his XO and the other member of the command lance.  
  
"Alright people you've seen the best offer we got. Now I need to now how people feel," Matt said to start the conversation.  
  
Lt. Michelle Lang rose first "Sir it's the best offer we got so far. Also Thomas Marik isn't crazy. I don't have any problems as long as we aren't sent into the Confederation to fight for Sun-Tzu."  
  
Next came Lt. Vin Burns. "Sir, me and you and Michelle have fought alongside each other long enough in the Hussars. So you know I will follow you two to the gates of hell and back. I'm with you."  
  
Sgt. Candace Chang rose from her seat. " If it is good enough for Vin it is good enough for me sir." It was no secret that Candace and Vin were involved and Matt didn't discourage it because it didn't effect the unit.  
  
"Sir I think I speak for Dan and I when I say you have never steered us wrong in the Hussars so we'll follow you," said Lt. Patricia McDaniels as she and Sgt. Dan Wilks rose from their seats and saluted.  
  
Lt. Carter rose next. "I think I speak for all the techs when I say we're in. Besides someone has to keep your Tin Men running so we can get paid."  
  
"Then it is settled. We are going to fight for Marik along the periphery border," Matt said standing up and raising his glass in a toast. "And god help anyone unlucky enough to face us."  
  
.......................  
  
"Sir I just got a call from Capt. Divasto he said and I quote, 'The Darkknights are on the way'," said Julius Randolph as he looked towards Major Karla DeWinter.  
  
"Excellent work Mr. Randolph with any luck by this time next year Jim's Jugernauts will be nothing but a memory."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
May 25th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Capt. Divasto smiled at the person waiting at the foot of the DropShip ramp as he calmly walked down. Reaching the end of the ramp Matt extended his hand to the other man "Governor Duran. I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"How are you Matt? Why the last time I saw you were just a Lieutenant in Herman's Hussars." replied the Governor.  
  
"Well Governor. As you can see I'm a Captain now and I run the unit sent here to protect you from these raiders," Matt said to the older man.  
  
"Well Matt is Michelle, Azhir, and Dan still with you?" asked Duran.  
  
"Yeah Michelle and Dan are still here along with three others. Azhir bought it on Antares."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. He was a good man and friend."  
  
"So anyways where are they putting us?"  
  
"In the old Complex between the Starport and Irvine Metals main refinery. But, If you'll excuse me duty calls. Get in touch with me later and we'll get together for lunch or something. See you later." With that the Governor walked to his awaiting limo and drove off.  
  
Matt reached into his pocket and grabbed the communicator "Lt. Lang."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Bring the unit forward. I will be online in ten." With that Matt walked back up the ramp.  
  
As he looked to his right he saw Lt. Lang's Archer walk confidently out of the Mech Bay door. It was painted all in black except for the white circle with the Black Knight holding an upraised sword on the right breast and left shin and on the right shin the numerals 1-2 painted in white.  
  
As Matt reached the top of the ramp he gazed up at the sight of his DRK-4X Darkknight. An impressive sight at ninety-five tons it's arms ended in fists with lasers slung over, under, and on the outside of the forearms. A large muzzle and four launch tubes dotted the right torso along with four launch tubes on the opposite side. It had been one of the treasures recovered from the Star League weapons cache on Antares. It had been a proto type assault 'Mech which, with some assistance from recovered Star League documents, Lt. Carter had out fitted with recovered clan weapons. Also painted in black, it's knight's helmet styled head stared down at him as if it would crush him.  
  
Divasto walked over to the gantry next to the towering Assault 'Mech and rode the elevator to the 'Mech's shoulder. He walked across the shoulder to the back of the head where he opened the hatch and climbed in. Once in he opened the locker built into the side of the cockpit and took off his coat, shirt, pants, and beret. From the locker he withdrew his cooling vest, shorts, and tee-shirt. Putting them on he climbed into the command couch and took out three tubes and four electrodes from the armrests. Matt plugged the tubes into his vest and put an electrode on each of his legs and arms. He then reached up and pulled down the neurohelmet from its shelf and rested it on his head.  
  
With that done Matt reached forward and pressed a large green button on his command console. With that a deep rumble rose from the heart of the 'Mech as its extra-light fusion engine came on-line.  
  
"Pattern check Capt. Matt Divasto."  
  
"Voice check attained. Proceed with verification code," replied the computer.  
  
"Loyalty is Duty and in Duty there is Honor." Matt said solemnly.  
  
"Full control is now yours Captain I am at your service." With that Matt's heads up display came online. The computer reported the two ER Large lasers in both arms ready as well as the medium pulse lasers and small ER lasers. The computer also reported the Ultra AC/20 and both Streak Srm-4s in the torso armed, loaded, and ready.  
  
Matt throttled up the 'Knight into a walk and moved it towards the 'Mech bay doors. As he reached the door he brought up a map of the area on a secondary monitor.  
  
"Michelle, is the company in formation?" he asked keying his private channel.  
  
"Yes sir. Just waiting on you," she replied. Reaching the bottom of the ramp Matt throttled up to a run and took his place next to Michelle's Archer.  
  
"Recon Lance you have the honors set speed at 45kph. Command will follow recon and Strike will follow us. Lt.McDaniels I am transmitting a map with directions to you on channel 'C' follow them and we will be at the compound by night fall."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
June 3rd, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt fixed his collar and looked at his image in the mirror satisfied that his uniform was set he turned to his right and looked at Lt. Burns.  
  
"Vin have no fear, you will be fine."  
  
"Oh I'm not worried Matt it's just that I think a 'Mech battalion is marching in my stomach."  
  
"I have heard from a very good source in your bride Candace's camp that she feels the same."  
  
"Michelle is no doubt your spy Captain. So what's the deal between you two Matt, Huh?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel for her, but the war has changed me. Before I would not be so cautious. It's just that I know I could die on the field of battle at anytime and I feel for her to much to risk hurting her like that. I just remember how Major Herman fought like he had a death wish after his wife bought it I don't want that to happen if I fall. At any rate think not of that now. I wish you all the happiness in this world for all it is worth."  
  
"Thank you Matt, but I don't think you have anything to fear."  
  
"You're most kind Vin."  
  
"Hey I can only wish you two the same happiness."  
  
....................  
  
Michelle Lang turned to Candace Chang and fixed the veil on Candace's head.  
  
"Thanks again Candace for making me your maid of honor."  
  
"You're one of my best friends. Beside once I heard the Captain was the best man I couldn't help myself."  
  
"What does the Captain being the best man have to do with me Candace?"  
  
"It's tradition that the maid of honor and the best man have the second dance after the bride and groom."  
  
"He seems so distant though. I want to be near him but just as he is about to open up to me he pulls away again."  
  
"Give him time. In time all things change."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
June 25th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt tapped his fork against his glass and rose from his seat as the seated members of Divasto's Darkknights turned their attention to him.  
  
"Well ladies and gents' its time for the most hated of all traditions- the speech." Matt began as a light chuckle rose from the assemble guests.  
  
"Now as you all know Vin has been with me ever since I joined the Hussars. He was the one who pushed me to form the Darkknights. Vin is the kind of man that one find's himself lucky to call a friend. Honorable, loyal, and courteous. Honestly I can only hope that Candace can get him to clean up a little though." Matt paused for a second and smiled at the new couple.  
  
"But now though, I offer up a toast," he said as he raised his glass of champagne "To the happiness of the bride and groom."  
  
"To the bride and groom," replied the guests. With that a cheer arose from the guest as the couple got up and took the dance floor.  
  
A string quartet started a light waltz as the two spun across the floor. Matt had decide to spare no expense when he organized the wedding with Michelle. The two had decided to put the bill on the unit's tab. Matt watched with a smile on his face as his two friends enjoyed themselves. After a minute Matt walked over to Michelle.  
  
"Would you do me the pleasure of this dance?" Matt asked extending his hand to her.  
  
"I thought you would never ask," she replied as she took his hand. All the women of the unit were wearing a deviation of the uniform this night. They all wore a black dress except for Candace's which was white.  
  
Together Matt and Michelle took the floor and began to dance. Matt drank in the smell of Michelle's short black hair which framed her beautiful face. Michelle rested her head on his chest as they spun across dance floor to the sweet sound of the string quartet.  
  
.............................  
  
Michelle looked up at Matt's strong face and saw the passion in his dark brown eyes. Michelle just smiled as she enjoyed the moment. "Michelle?" Matt asked  
  
"Yes Matt."  
  
"I was talking to Vin before the ceremony. He said some things that got me thinking," Matt said.  
  
And for the first time she saw something in his eyes that spoke of uncertainty. "He is a very smart man Matt."  
  
"He made me realize some things about myself and how I feel about you."  
  
Michelle's head swirled with joy as a smile grew on her face. "I love you and I always will."  
  
An air of relief swept across his chiseled face as she looked at him. "I love you and nothing will ever stop me from being with you. No clansmen or periphery pirate will stop me."  
  
She stared up at him and saw the passion rekindle in his eyes. "I know. I know."  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
July 10th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt rose slowly from his chair rubbing his neck to ease the tension. For the past two hours he had been reviewing reports and enemy strength estimates. It would be a brutal battle no question. Matt was confident his men and women could win through because the raiders were green. They did pilot some heavy equipment however. It would take some doing but the Darkknights would send them packing.  
  
So now Matt had to give the final briefing as the raiders would make planetfall in an hour and be within range of the base in two. It appeared the raiders wanted to take out the Darkknights first and then pillage their base. For this reason Matt decided to send all the civilians home because it was not their responsibility to die for a buildings and a 'Mech hanger.  
  
Matt reached the door to the briefing room at the end of the hall and glanced up at the ceiling offering a silent prayer for the safety of his men and women then entered the room. There in Matt found everyone in their assigned seats and sitting at attention. "At ease." Matt said to the assembled warriors as he turned on the holoprojector.  
  
"As you can see by the map in front of me the enemy will ground on the plains. Now we don't have any real estimates of their strength but they are bringing two Leopards. That means two lances. From what we hear the pirates pilot field heavy to assault 'Mechs which means everyone better be on their toes because we're out gunned and out numbered. But we have the experience so keep moving and you'll do alright. Concentrate fire when ever possible especially you recon," Matt said glancing at Patricia and Dan. Dan nodded with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Any questions? No. Good. Now lets go out there and show these raiders just how bad of an idea it is to pick a fight with The Darkknights." With that everyone stood and saluted.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
July 10th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
"Recon Lance report." Matt commanded over the comm link.  
  
"The bandits are chasing us right out onto the plains," replied Lt. McDaniels in her Puma.  
  
"Understood. Signal when you're clear of the engagement zone," Matt replied. Tense seconds past then finally..  
  
"We're clear. Light them up."  
  
"Darknights charge."  
  
Matt ran his Darkknight out from its concealed position and immediately targeted an enemy Cestus with his ER Large lasers at the same time Michelle in her Archer launched a volley of 40 LRMs at the mech. Three fourths of the missiles impacted, exploding all over the enemy 'Mech's torso. Seeing the opening Matt fired his two ER Large lasers. They capitalized on the LRM damage and punched in through the center torso destroying the gyro. The Cestus crashed to the ground. Without the assistance of the gyro the pilot's balance wasn't enough to keep the machine upright .  
  
Scanning the field Matt saw the two 'Mechs of Recon Lance combine their fire to take the left leg off an Enforcer. He also noticed Lt. Burns and his MAD-5S Marauder combine fire with Sgt. Candace Burns in her CN9-D3 Centurion to take down an enemy Crusader.  
  
Matt targeted an oncoming Warhammer as he opened his radio. "Command 2 and Recon lance take that Jagermech. Strike take that oncoming Battlemaster."  
  
His targeting computer beeped as it attained a firing solution. Matt triggered his Medium pulse lasers and ER Small lasers and watched the four beams scatter their deadly energies on and around the enemy 'Mech's head. Armor melted and ran as the beams punched through and out the back of the 'Mechs head killing the pilot.  
  
Suddenly his 'Mech was rocked by three PPC blasts which reduced the armor on his 'Mech's torso by half. Quickly determining his attacker Matt targeted the Awesome. Feeling that his 'Mech had the advantage in close Matt charged.  
  
The Awesome fired again this time hitting with only two PPCs, connected with his 'Mech's left and right arms. Matt triggered a double blast from his Ultra AC/20 which sent two quick salvos towards the Awesome's torso. The high explosive shells blew huge chunks out of the enemy 'Mech's armor. Continuing his charge Matt lowered his 'Mech's shoulder. The Awesome pilot raised its left arm's gauntlet-like fist in preparation to smash Matt when he connected. Yet at the last second Matt cut left and buried his 'Mech's right fist deep into the enemy 'Mech's center torso causing the gyro to grind itself to pieces against the Darkknight's armor plated fist.  
  
Checking his scanners for a new target Matt realized there were none.  
  
"Good job 'Knight's we showed these renegade mercs that they can't push around the Darkknights. You should all be very proud of yourselves. I know I am."  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
July 11th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt looked wearily at his chronometer. It was 10:30am he realized with a sigh and a slump of his shoulders as he settled into his chair for a quick rest. It had been twenty hours since the battle of Landsends had ended and Matt had been up nearly twelve hours before that so he decided he could risk some shut eye. All in all the battle had been good for the Darkknight's. They were able to salvage a Warhammer, a Banshee, and an Enforcer. Matt contemplated what to do with the new mechs as he drifted aimlessly into a deep sleep.  
  
...................................  
  
Michelle walked up to the Captain's door and gave it a slight knock before opening it. As the door slid back it revealed a slumped over form in a black jumpsuit sleeping on the desk. Michelle crept up to her fiance's desk and thought about whether to wake him or not. She decided to wake him. He had wandered into his office about 10:30am and it was now 2:00pm. Look at him. He's so peaceful. But this is important so up and at them she though.  
  
Michelle lightly brushed his nose like she did in the morning when it was time for them to get up. She was rewarded with a slight stir and then Matt sat up and cleared his eyes.  
  
"I have died and gone to Heaven haven't I. Knew I should have paid those civilians more. Didn't think they'd kill me though. Oh well," was Matt's reply.  
  
"No my love. It's time to get up," she said with a smile.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked. "About four hours." she replied.  
  
"Dan and Patricia have any luck with the prisoner?"  
  
"Yeah Matt. He claims he is part of the mercenary unit Jim's Juggernauts. Apparently they are on contract to the Illyrian Palatinate. According to him they left only a light and heavy lance behind when they left. What are you thinking?" she asked noticing the thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Well two things. One, have you informed the mercenary liaison officer yet? And Two, If so how long would it take to run a message on the HPG net from here to the district capital and back." he asked.  
  
"Yes and roughly four hours. What's going on in that head of yours?"  
  
"Well Michelle, get repairs started immediately on all the 'Mechs except the Banshee. It looks like we'll have a smash and grab offer coming in soon. Also see if you can get the techs to switch Patricia's Puma back to its Beta configuration and ask Candace to get checked out on the Warhammer if there is time. I guess we'll have to cancel that vacation."  
  
"It's no problem Matt as long as it doesn't get postponed to much longer," she replied. With that Michelle turned and walked out the door all the time considering a nice fall vacation in the woods with Matt.  
  
Matt sat back in his chair and watched Michelle leave and silently cursed himself. I am such a fool I should have waited until after the Juggernaut's were dealt with. Damn! At that moment a knock came at his door.  
  
"Enter," he said with a hint of anger. The door slid open and in walked a tall woman with silver hair dressed in a Marik Major's uniform.  
  
"Major Dewinter what a pleasant surprise I was expecting to see your aide Lt. Bries," Matt said rising from his chair.  
  
"How are you Captain Divasto? Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked.  
  
"No Major, I was just cursing myself for being stupid in the affairs of the heart. Anyways you wouldn't happen to be here to offer us an auxiliary contract would you?"  
  
"Yes Matt, if I can call you that?"  
  
"Of course Major."  
  
"Karla."  
  
"Okay Karla."  
  
"Yes Matt I am here to offer you and your unit an auxiliary contract for a smash and grab raid against the base world of Jim's Juggernauts, Reykavis."  
  
"What's the pay?"  
  
"5 million and 80% of all supplies salvaged not including 'Mechs. You get full rights to those."  
  
"Sounds good. You picking up the transport fees."  
  
"Yeah you go in on FWLAF DropShip and JumpShip."  
  
"Alright we're in."  
  
"Good luck Captain. If you complete this one we may be able to work out a long term garrison on the Sarna March border along with one of our premiere units. You do good work and the Freeworlds League needs units like yours."  
  
With that Major Dewinters spun on her heel and left. Matt slumped back in his chair with a smile "Finally a good break."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
July 31st , 3053  
  
Reykavis, Illyrian Palatinate  
  
Matt checked his weapons system one more time as he walked his Darkknight through the last of the woods.  
  
"Alright people here's the plan one last time. Lt. Lang will hang back with recon lance and provide long range fire support. When her missiles are gone she and recon lance will charge the Juggernaut's flank if there are any left by then. Me, Lt. Burns, and Sgt. Shin will form a battle line and charge them under the umbrella of Lang's missiles. We finish these guys off then take what supplies we can but two hours after we finish their 'Mechs we smash the entire compound. Got it? Good. Let's do it."  
  
Matt throttled his 'Mech into a full run. As he cleared the woods it seemed that only the juggernaut's recon lance, a Clint, a Hermes II, and a pair of Specters were all the mechs online- probably coming back from a patrol. Matt targeted a Specter with his ER Large lasers and sent two beams smashing into its left leg tearing it clean off. A second later the pilot punched out. Lt. Burns turned his ERPPCs and Gauss rifle on the Hermes II and drilled it in the torso blowing it to pieces. Sgt. Burns used one her Warhammer's ERPPCs to blow the head off the other Specter. The Clint got off a volley from it's Medium pulse lasers that only scratched the paint on Vin's Marauder's right torso before it got obliterate by forty LRMs from Michelle's Archer.  
  
Matt's comline came to life. "This is Stallion 2 I've found a Ceasar and an Anvil in a warehouse near the edge of the base me and Stallion 1 have them secured."  
  
"Good job Stallion but, how did you wind up out there?"  
  
"Knight 1 this is Stallion 1. I moved the Lance over here to scout out some Magscan readings when I realized that not all the enemy were online."  
  
Another voice came over the line. "This is Command 2. I am under heavy fire from a heavy and a medium: a Jagermech, and a Huron Warrior." A burst of static and the sound of the Archer's LRM racks firing. "Scratch that the 'Warrior is down, blew off it's leg but that Jagermech's last shot nicked my engine shielding bad. I'm punching out." Static tore through Matt's radio as Michelle ejected.  
  
Rage blurred Matt's vision as he punched the all unit channel "Stallion find Lt. Lang's ejection seat and I want her found quickly. Broadsword secure the compound. This bastard is mine."  
  
"Confirmed sir," came two reply's but by now Matt didn't hear them; he was enraged.  
  
He throttled up his machine to maximum speed and targeted the Jagermech. "You're mine you son of a bitch," he cursed as he fired his ER Large Lasers into the enemy's right torso and melted a ton of armor off. The enemy was off balanced by the loss of armor and only hit with a couple of autocannon rounds that smashed into Matt's 'Mech's torso. Matt thumbed the trigger for his Medium pulse lasers, ER Small lasers, Streak SRM-4s, and his Ultra AC/20. All his shots connected with the enemy's torso destroying armor and internal structure in a huge fireball as the 'Mech's engine went critical.  
  
Epilogue  
  
August 22nd, 3053  
  
Landhold, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt walked slowly towards Michelle's hospital bed tears streaming down from his eyes at her unconscious form. Her canopy hadn't blown right when she ejected and it had torn her right shoulder and chest up pretty badly. She had been near death when Patricia and Dan found her but they had stabilized her and the ship's doctors had saved her once on the ship. Yet they weren't sure if there had been damage to the brain from all the blood loss. She was in a coma induced by drugs to help the healing process during the trip back to Landfall. Now she lay in bed in the base hospital recovering from the reconstructive surgery that had been preformed when they landed on Landfall.  
  
He stroked her head gently and suddenly felt very drained. Here was the love of his life hurt in battle and he wasn't there to save her from injury. Matt suddenly felt the weight of five straight days of staying awake on nervous and angry energy. He slowly became overcome by it all as he passed out in his chair with his head resting against Michelle's.  
  
.........................  
  
Michelle awoke looking up at the ceiling wondering if she was still on the DropShip. She glanced at her right shoulder and knew she was in a hospital when she saw that most of the damage had been repaired and she could move it a little. Next she tried to move her left arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes and found that she could barely move it. Wondering what was wrong she looked quickly to the left and saw Matt slumped over her bedside with his arm covering hers. Michelle slowly raised her left arm from his and brushed her index finger across his nose with a smile.  
  
...........................  
  
Matt awoke at the slight pressure against his nose and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw brought tears of joy to his eyes. There was Michelle awake and sitting up smiling at him with her beautiful face and light brown eyes shining with fire.  
  
"So sleeping again are you? Gee can't you stay awake?" she said sarcastically. "Thank god. I thought I had lost you my love."  
  
"No Matt you'll never lose me," she replied reaching up and brushing a tear from his face.  
  
"Michelle I realize I can't guarantee that I won't die in the next battle or you but I wish to take full advantage of our time not spent in battle. Will you marry me?" Matt asked her passionately.  
  
Michelle began to cry and looked down. Matt reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "What is it my love?"  
  
"I am so happy. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Matt smiled and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. The price wasn't too bad after all. I will not fail any of my people again. Anyone who attempts to harm them will face the same fate as that Jagermech pilot did. Let our enemy's be warned Divasto's Darkknights are on guard, he thought to himself as he let himself be enveloped in the emotion of the moment. 


End file.
